User blog:RenQuenDren/My Most/Okay-ish/Least Favourite VOCALOIDs
Hey guys! I wanted to share my opinions on my fav list. Our opinions might not be the same, and I might sound a bit idiotic, if I do, sorry for that. X3 Anyways...! Most Favourites *'BIG-AL: '''Probably something none of you expected. For some reason, AL gave me a feeling that other VOCALOIDs didn't give much/fail to give. I like his BETA VB, BETA box art, current VB and current box art. He's my top 1 fav so far! *'LOLA: Maybe it's just me, but I like manly VOCALOIDs more. XD Like, even for a V1, to me, she did a great job giving realism to me! My favourite female VOCALOID there! *'Tone Rion: '''Although twin-tails are bit common/generic, I sitll love her voice, and it's rare for me to like a moe VOCALOID. Her design amused me more than it should have, her voice is also very cute and relaxing! My type of moe VOCALOID there! *'Aoki Lapis: 'Another moe fav! I don't know why, but I like her design, not loving it, but like it. It's her voice that made me fall in love with her. XD So cute, so fairy-some, she accomplished her goal, and she's also very comfortable! *'Kagamine Rin: 'She was on my "I Don't Care Much" list, till I listened her a bit more. Although I like relaxing type, her cheery voice made me smile 24/7! Her design is okay, but I'm more into voice. *'IA: 'Almost everyone's fav! Her voice is unique, I like her design, and she sound very real! Nothing else to say. *'MEIKO: 'So far, my favourite Cryptonloid VOCALOID! Her voice is appealing, her desgin is great! Although there are times she can sound wrong, if used right, she might sound like a real being! *'Megurine Luka: 'I like her ever since I knew her. Pink hair's a bit generic, but the rest is... Terrific!! So gorgeous, so mysterious and all those beautiful things! Even though her V4 is dissapointment to some people, if it's appealing, I don't care if it sound robotic or not! * '''ZOLA Project_WIL: '''My favourite ZOLA member so far! I have a thing for soft VOCALOIDs. X3 Although he has a short range, and SOMETIMES needs others, he still sounds very awesome! *'Nekomura Iroha: '''The one that defines something shocking! (After Sweet Ann) You think that it's another moeloid, but BAM! Manlier than Len! (XD) She's very interesting, so I like her! ''Like/Okay-ish'' I don't want to write about them, I'll just straight up write their name: *Kaai Yuki *Clara/Bruno *MAIKA *ZOLA Project_YUU *Kagamine Len *KAITO *Kamui/Camui Gakupo/Gackpo *GUMI *Macne Nana *kokone *Chika *Sweet Ann *OLIVER *YOHIOloid *YANHE *v flower *Lily *VY2 *AVANNA *SONiKa *Prima *Tonio *SeeU The rest, well, I don't butt into them much. Sorry. ''Least Favourite'' This list doesn't have much people, only 2. *'Hatsune Miku: '''It's not only her fame that makes me hate her, but also her fans and her voice. To me, she's not unique, like, not something interesting. People can like her, but I don't have to. *'ZOLA Project_KYO: I don't know if it's just me... But... He's a bullshit in my eyes. Like.... Wha..? He can be a bitch to use depending on the position he's in, his Engrish is terrible (Well, that's not something to hate about, but oh well.) and his +exVOICE.... God his exVoice is a living Hell.... He's literaly on my top 1 most hated list, and that's something, folks! Maybe the reason I'm having trouble using him is cause I can't use him well. Oh well.... ''' Well, that's about it, mates! I hope we have at least SOMETHING releatable. ^^ Have a great day, bye bye!''' Category:Blog posts